Untitled
by Sheen Rox
Summary: Jimmy and Cindy are married with a daughter but what happens when Jimmy gets involved in a serious car accident, will he pull through or will Cindy lose her husband for life... FINISHED
1. The Movies

Hiya! I'm back with my second ever fic! In case you were wondering this one has nothing to do with my first fic (not so secret admirer.) Please R/R I hope you like it cos I put a lot of work into it, anyway enough from me, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Cindy etc, but I did make up the characters Chloe and Gemma (you'll find out who they are in this chapter) so I guess you could call them mine, oh yeah and of course the plot of this fic.  
Chapter 1: The Movies  
25 year old Jimmy Neutron sat on the couch eating breakfast as his wife, (Cindy Neutron) rushed around trying to get their six year old daughter ready for school.  
  
"Chloe, have you got your lunch!" shouted Cindy from her bedroom as she put the finishing touches to her make-up in the mirror.  
  
"Yeah mom," Chloe shouted back, picking up her lunch box from the kitchen table and placing it into her school bag. Cindy emerged from the bedroom dressed in a black suit with her long blond hair swept up into a French plait. She looked at her husband sitting on the couch, perfectly laid back whilst she rushed around trying to get everything ready before she had to go to work, she sighed with an exasperated look on her face and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Come on honey, get your shoes on I've got to take you to school now," said Cindy to her blonde haired blue eyed daughter (she had obviously inherited her mother's hair and her father's eyes.) She walked over to Jimmy and kissed him goodbye.  
  
"You look beautiful as always darling," Jimmy said to her. Cindy smiled briefly at him.  
  
"See you later," she said as she opened the door to the busy main road outside. And with that Cindy and Chloe got into Jimmy's car and drove off in the direction of Chloe's school.  
  
Jimmy didn't have a proper job, so he spent most of his time in his lab on week days when Cindy went to work in the surgery, (she was a vet) and Chloe was at school. He didn't really need a job on the salary that Cindy was paid so he just sold his inventions, if he invented something useful that is.  
  
He normally spent these days with one, or both of his best friends: Sheen and Carl, today was no exception, he was going to hang out at Sheen's then later he was going to the movies with Carl, his girlfriend Gemma and Sheen. So once Jimmy had got dressed he headed over to Sheen who only lived a few blocks away with his girlfriend Libby. Libby worked in a music store in the day time and she was a barmaid by night. (Sheen had never been to college or university and he could never really be bothered to find a job.) How Libby put up with him Jimmy had no idea I didn't really care he hardly ever saw Libby unless she came to their house to baby-sit Chloe when Jimmy and Cindy were going out. Chloe adored Libby because she let her stay up late and played games with her and let her try on her and Cindy's make-up and clothes (much to the dismay of Cindy.)  
*************************  
  
(That evening, after the movie)  
  
"Well that was movie was pretty crap," Jimmy said as the four emerged from movies.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Sheen though Jimmy could only just make out what he was saying because his mouth was full of popcorn. When Sheen had swallowed his mouth full he continued.  
  
"It was really obvious what was gonna happen," He said. Jimmy looked at him sarcastically.  
  
"Sheen you spent the entire movie asking me what was going on because you didn't understand the plot," he said as the four headed towards Sheen's car. Sheen didn't bother to respond, Jimmy could always outsmart any of them, instead he just stuffed more popcorn into his mouth and changed the subject.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, can you drive," said Sheen, when they reached his car.  
  
"God Sheen you're so lazy, why can't you drive, it's your car," said Jimmy, sounding exasperated, Sheen looked at Jimmy with pleading eyes so he sighed he got into the drivers seat and Sheen handed him the car keys as he climbed into the passenger seat. Jimmy started the car and pulled away from the curb. The four talked about the movie for a while, when the conversation had run out Sheen turned on the radio and moved the dial up to full volume.  
  
"God this song is crap!" yelled Sheen over the roar of the music. He started singing along in this really high loud voice, mimicking the voices of the singers on the record in a very exaggerated way. By the time it was the chorus Sheen had the whole car in stitches including himself. Jimmy started to sing along with Sheen. He turned around his attention off the road and on Carl and Gemma on the back seat instead.  
  
"Come on Carl and you Gemma, sing along," he said. Carl and his girlfriend just laughed and shook their heads (Carl wasn't the most outgoing person in their little group and Gemma was just like him, probably why they got along so well.) but just as he did this his expression turned from happiness and laughter to horror.  
  
"JIMMY LOOK OUT!!!" He yelled sounding terrified. Jimmy turned back sharply to the road but all he saw was a large blue shape about two feet away from the car before he heard a very loud crash as he was jerked forward in his seat into the windscreen with extreme force then he blacked out.  
  
Ha ha ha I think I'll end the chapter there just to leave you thinking about what happens to Jimmy and his friends. (Warning you might be slightly shocked by the ending of this fic.) Oh yeah I might be changing my pen name soon but I haven't decided what to have and I need some ideas, so if you can think of any just put them down in your reviews thanks!!! 


	2. Life Or Death

Hiya chapter 2 is here, thanks for your reviews on the first chapter, please please pleeeeease!!!!!!! keep them coming in cos I love them all.  
  
Chapter 2: Life Or Death  
  
Cindy sat in the waiting room of the hospital wrapping her long blonde hair around her beautifully manicured fingers nervously. She stared down at her lap, and wondered what was happening behind the closed door to her right hand side where her unconscious husband was being examined. At that moment Libby walked in carrying Chloe who immediately squirmed out of Libby's arms and ran over to where Cindy sat and gave her a hug.  
  
"Mummy, where's daddy? Is he going to be ok?" she said giving Cindy a hug. Cindy pulled Chloe onto her knee noticing that a few tears were running down either cheek, and held her close trying to hold back her own tears. She didn't know what to say to her daughter, she didn't know herself what sort of condition he was in.  
  
"Hey honey don't cry, please darling there's nothing to cry about. Daddy's very ill, but the doctors are looking after him," said Cindy soothingly to Chloe. After a while her daughter brushed away her tears and climbed out of her mother's lap and sat down next to her. Cindy turned her attention to Libby who was still standing in the door way of the waiting room.  
  
"Thanks for bringing her," she said quietly. She knew this must be difficult for Libby too, Sheen was unconscious in hospital bed, but at least she knew that he was going to be ok. He had just fractured his skull and had concussion. Cindy had yet to find out the damage to her husband.  
  
"That's ok, I knew you'd want her to be here when you find out the results of the tests they've been doing," replied Libby nodding her head in the direction of the closed door where Jimmy was. Cindy gave her a weak smile. Libby might be a nutcase most of the time but she could be caring when it mattered. Libby walked over to Cindy and put her arm around her. She knew that she wanted to be alone.  
  
"Come on Chloe, lets go get a drink," Libby took the girls hand and led her away. Cindy sat still staring around the small room which was deserted except for herself. She wondered what could be taking so long, she kept checking her watch, she had been sitting in the waiting room for what seemed like an age but she realised it had only been 20 minutes.  
  
Chloe came back into the room about 10 minutes later carrying a carton of Ribena and a chocolate bar.  
  
"Mummy have the doctors said anything yet about daddy," said Chloe hopefully.  
  
"Sorry honey, but I haven't seen them yet, it could be a while." At this Chloe's smile faded. The room went silent, until Libby said,  
  
"Come gorgeous, you'll get bored if you stay here with nothing to do, Libby will take you home." Libby said "You've got homework to do anyway." Chloe didn't look very happy, she obviously didn't want to leave her mother, and homework didn't sound to exiting either, but she didn't argue, just kissed Cindy goodbye and Cindy gave her a hug back.  
  
"Bye honey, daddy'll be fine, don't worry." Then she waved goodbye to her daughter and Libby who led Chloe towards the hospital exit with a quick backward glance at her best friend.  
  
Cindy waited for another half an hour before one of the surgeons came to see her.  
  
"How is he? Is he going to be ok? Can I see him?." Cindy had a thousand questions but the surgeon raised his hand as if to tell her to calm down, so she stopped.  
  
"Mrs Neutron, your husband is badly injured, he has fractured two of his ribs and has severe head wounds, at this moment he is stable, but we do not yet know enough to tell you whether he is going to live," said the surgeon. Cindy gasped, she hadn't realised how bad the crash had been. All she knew was what the hospital had told her: that he was unconscious and badly injured. Hearing that Jimmy might die was a big shock. She slowly sat back down, there were tears streaming silently down both her cheeks.  
  
"Can I see him?" she asked tearfully. Looking up at the surgeon.  
  
"Yes you can, but before I take you in I must ask to try not to be alarmed by all the machines around your husband," he said "each one is helping to fight for his life." Cindy nodded and took a deep breath before standing and walking slowly into the room.  
  
Cindy was shocked by how many different wires and other equipment surrounded Jimmy. She walked to his side and sat on the edge on the bed. She touched his hand, but almost immediately drew it away, it felt so cold and lifeless. She ran her fingers down the side of his ice cold face as one of her warm tears fell on his cheek.  
  
"Jimmy, Jimmy," she whispered "can you hear me." His unconscious body didn't move. "Please Jimmy don't die, I couldn't live without you," she knew deep down that there was no way Jimmy could hear her let alone reply, but she wanted to believe he could. "Oh Jimmy, I love you so much, you can't leave me," she whispered to him crying more and more as she spoke.  
  
"Mrs Neutron," said a nurse "would you like to stay with your husband tonight or would you prefer to go home." Cindy looked up.  
  
"Can I stay with him," she said, Cindy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up. "As long as it's not too much trouble."  
  
"No no of course not, we always have a bed for the relatives such as yourself," said the nurse reassuringly. The nurse left to make up bed where Cindy was going to be sleeping, Cindy realised she didn't have any clothes for the next day or anything to wash herself with, she hadn't thought that Jimmy would be that badly injured that she would have to stay overnight with him. She looked at her watch for what must have been at least the 100th time that night, it was 10:30 pm, she had asked too much of Libby already today she'd just have to manage. Cindy sat with Jimmy for about five minutes longer before the nurse came in and told her that her bed was ready. She kissed Jimmy on the forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Jimmy, I love you," she whispered to him. Cindy gave his hand one last squeeze before letting it fall to his side and leaving the silent ward with the nurse.  
**********************  
  
Cindy couldn't sleep for ages, she tossed and turned for hours as tears slid down her cheeks long into the night. She couldn't help but think of all those machines around Jimmy. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the surgeons words when he had come out of the ward: "but we do not yet know enough to tell you whether he is going to live." She couldn't help thinking about what would happen if she lost Jimmy. She could only keep telling herself that everything was going to be ok, that Jimmy was in good hands now otherwise she probably would have screamed.  
  
She eventually cried herself to sleep for a few hours, when she woke it was still dark. Her watch read 3:30am. Cindy couldn't stand to lay in her bed for another second while her husband could be lying alone in hospital bed dying. She climbed out of bed and threw on the hospital dressing-gown. Her feet squeaked across the tiled floor of the room to the door. When she reached Jimmy's room she stared through the glass panel. What she saw almost made her scream. There were doctors and nurses surrounding Jimmy.  
  
"We've lost him," said one of the doctors after a minute or two. The others turned away looking despondent.  
  
"Time of death, 3:34am," said another writing something down on a clipboard. Cindy sunk to the floor, she couldn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it. She hadn't just witnessed her own husbands death, surely this must be a horrible dream, and she would wake up and find that Jimmy was on the way to recovery. Even as she thought this she knew it wasn't true. She stood up and opened the door, maybe, just maybe they hadn't been talking about Jimmy, and maybe they had moved him to another ward because they had an emergency case. She had to now what was going on.  
  
"Oh Mrs Neutron," said one of the only nurses left standing near the person obviously shocked to see her up at that time in the morning. Cindy didn't reply. She had her head down not looking at the figure on the bed, she was willing for it not to be Jimmy.  
  
"Mrs Neutron, I'm so sorry," the nurse couldn't think of anything else to say. Cindy still didn't answer, but she knew what the statement ' I'm so sorry ' meant. She was by the figures bedside, she raised her head and saw, Jimmy. Cindy gasped, collapsed onto her knees by his bed and wept. The nurse came round to stand next to Cindy and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We were just about to move him, but if you'd like to be with him for a while then I totally understand." The nurse spoke quietly as Cindy's tears poured down her cheeks in silence, she didn't even turn to look at the nurse, just nodded and the nurse left her alone with his body.  
  
Chapter 2 is done, it wasn't to bad was it, I'm no good at writing sad stories, if you've got anyways I could improve this chapter please tell me, sorry it's so long I'll try to make chapter 3 shorter. Sorry I know none of the doctors and nurses don't have names but I couldn't be bother to think of names for any of them. Oh yeah and keep thinking of a new pen name for me cos I'm sick of my current one. 


	3. Coming To Terms With It

Yay!!! Here's chapter 3 I think there's gonna be one more chapter after this but don't know. Thanks for all your reviews I know I say that every time so I'll shut up now and get on with the fic.  
  
Chapter 3: Coming To Terms With It  
  
It was the same day of her beloved husbands death and Cindy had just arrived home from the hospital. She had had to stay there for hours as the hospital asked all these pointless questions about Jimmy, herself and people he knew, Cindy had just sat there staring at the floor for ages until they had finally gone away and she had driven home.  
  
She collapsed on her sofa and sobbed. Chloe was staying at Libby's and Sheen's so she had as much time as she wanted to lie there and cry. She had visited Sheen in the hospital before she left, he had been pretty upset but he put on a brave face for her and had made her laugh with one of his old jokes, Carl had been upset too unfortunately he wasn't as good as acting ordinary so she hadn't stayed long. Libby knew too (the hospital had called her that morning) but Cindy didn't know whether she had told Chloe. She was too upset to care. She lay on the sofa and sobbed for what must have been an hour before she sat up, Cindy knew she couldn't spend all day lying on the sofa crying, she got up and went out the house.  
  
She went for a walk around the country park which was just a five minute walk from Cindy's house. The air was refreshing and she started to fell better. After about an hour of wandering around in no particular direction she headed over to Libby's house. She had to go and pick up Chloe and face her some time so there was no use putting it off any longer.  
  
When she arrived on the doorstep she almost turned and went back home at the thought of her daughters smiling face so sad at the thought of no longer having a father. But she knew she had to face the music, so slowly she raised a finger to press the doorbell.  
  
Libby came to the door. She looked terrible. She wasn't wearing any make- up, her hair obviously hadn't been brushed for days, and she was dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a grey running t-shirt. Her eyes were all red and puffy, she had obviously been crying for a while. Libby looked surprised to see Cindy standing on the doorstep.  
  
"Cindy, why are you here," Libby said, sounding as though Cindy had just returned home from an unknown galaxy millions of light years away.  
  
"You look surprised to see me, I've come to see my daughter," said Cindy. Libby recovered.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, of course come in," Libby opened the door wider and Cindy through into the living room. The room had obviously been neglected too, there were clothes lying over the back of the sofa and chairs and all of the surfaces were covered in a think coating of dust.  
  
"Sorry about the mess," said Libby, trying to act normal. Cindy smiled and sat down.  
  
"Chloe's in bed, she was up all night worrying so she's flat out," said Libby.  
  
"Have you told her yet," said Cindy.  
  
"I. er. haven't had a chance" said Libby thinking quickly of an excuse. "That's ok, I guess it's better coming from me," said Cindy, there was a slight pause. "I'm sorry but I couldn't bring myself to make her go to school, I hope you don't mind." "No of course not, actually I'm glad cos now she has time to come to terms with what happened when I tell her," Cindy said. There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So how have you been coping," said Libby breaking the stillness. Cindy sighed, she couldn't help it, tears slid down her face. Libby walked over to Cindy and put her arm around her. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't think of anything that would comfort her friend. Suddenly the spare bedroom door opened where Chloe was sleeping.  
  
"Libby I'm hungry, what's for lunch." Said Chloe as she emerged from the bedroom. Then she saw Libby with her arm around her mother she stood still and her expression changed as her eyes travelled down to her mother who was still sobbing. Chloe ran over to Cindy and gave her a hug.  
  
"Mummy what's wrong," she said. Cindy looked up at her daughter and pulled Chloe onto her lap. Libby knew Cindy would want to be alone with Chloe so she went through to the kitchen to make lunch.  
  
Cindy didn't know how to start.  
  
"Chloe honey, it's daddy," Cindy said shakily.  
  
"What happened, is he ok, mummy what's happened," Chloe sounded like she was really worried. Chloe watched her mothers expression, and slowly the six year old began to realise what her mother was trying to tell her.  
  
"Is daddy, is daddy dead," said Chloe slowly. Cindy looked at her daughter straight in the eyes and nodded. Then she pulled her closer and hugged her. Cindy could hear Chloe's muffled sobs as her own tears steamed silently down her cheeks. She could hear soft sobs from the kitchen where Libby was who must have overheard the conversation.  
  
The three spent a while in silence each deep in there own thoughts about Jimmy, Libby eventually got round to making some lunch for Chloe, herself and Cindy which they all ate in silence. Chloe gathered her things together and Cindy took her home at about 3:30pm.  
  
Mother and daughter spent the rest of the day wandering around the house in silence not really having anything to do or say. At about 6:30 the phone rang, Chloe answered it, Cindy was sitting on the sofa drinking coffee. The caller was one of Chloe's friends from school wondering why she hadn't been at school, even though Chloe was only six she was obviously going to be clever because Jimmy had been a genius and Cindy had always come second to Jimmy in class, so Chloe was smart enough not to tell anyone about her fathers death, so she said she'd been ill. Chloe hung up and went to sit next to her mother on the sofa, Cindy had a photo album resting in her lap, she was flicking through the photos pausing to look at the ones of her and Jimmy together. Chloe hated seeing her mother so unhappy, she gave her a hug and looked at the photos with her. She obviously hadn't been there when these photos had been taken but she had looked through them many a time and now knew the story behind everyone. As she and Cindy looked through each photo both felt almost as though Jimmy wasn't really gone, it was like he was still there and would walk through the back door any minute saying that he was going down to the lab to work some new invention.  
  
Sorry I know not much happens in this chapter and it has a dodgy ending, I might change it if I can thin of anything better. Hopefully the next chapter will be the last please keep reviewing this fic. 


	4. The beggining of the future

Yay!!! The final chapter is hear, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanna thank everyone who has reviewed this fic, especially Holly B for being so supportive.  
Chapter 4: The Beginning Of The Future  
It is two weeks later and everyone is getting ready for Jimmy's funeral.  
  
"Chloe we have to leave in ten minutes, are you ready," called Cindy from her bedroom.  
  
"Yeah mum, will you do my hair please," replied Chloe. Cindy tied Chloe's long blonde hair back into two bunches with black ribbon. Chloe was wearing a cute black dress with flowers around the bottom, she wore black tights are polished black shoes. (remember it's a funeral.) Cindy was dressed in a black dress down to her knees, she also wore black tights and black high healed shoes. Her was fixed into a tight bun on her head with a black artificial flower placed into it.  
  
She stood back and looked at her daughter, every time she looked at her she saw a part of Jimmy in her. She wondered what he would say if he could be here today. Probably that she looked adorable just like her mother. Some times she imagined she saw Jimmy, when she was walking in the country park he would be holding her hand telling all about new ideas he had for inventions, or the latest movie he'd been to see with Sheen. Or when she got ready for work he would be sitting on the couch reading the paper and eating toast, just as he had been the last time he'd ever seen her.  
  
A loud beep beep from outside, jerked Cindy out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come on Chloe, that'll be Libby and Sheen now," said Cindy taking Chloe's hand and the two walked out onto the busy main street outside. Libby climbed out of the drivers seat to greet them, she had taken to driving since Sheen wasn't allowed the drive until he came off his crutches in about a month. Cindy slid onto the back seat next to Chloe. Sheen turned around to greet her. He looked strange wearing a black suit and neatly polished black shoes, it was such a change from his normal old t-shirt and blue jeans. Sheen had changed a lot since the accident. He had become a lot more caring towards Libby, their relationship had been much stronger, the two seemed to have realised that they should treasure the time they had together in case something happened to either of them. Libby was (like Cindy) wearing a black dress, black tights and black high heels, but her dress was much shorter and her heals were much higher. Her short black hair was loose had two black clips holding it back from her face.  
  
When the car pulled up outside the church the first thing Cindy saw was the graveyard behind the old building. She looked at all the graves, old, new for young and old people like. She'd never imagined that she'd have to see Jimmy lowered into the ground in a coffin, she never thought she'd have to put flowers by his grave and read the inscription. Cindy had chosen the words herself, 'James Isaac Neutron, father, loving husband and brilliant friend, his memory will live on in our hearts forever' at the bottom was his birth date and when he died.  
  
Chloe's hand slid into her mothers, jerking Cindy from her thoughts. She entered the church, the organ Jimmy's favourite hymn, one of the very few he actually knew since he wasn't a very religious person. There weren't very many people there. Cindy saw Judy and Hugh in the front row with Carl and Gemma. As she walked down the isle she saw Jimmy's close relatives and some she didn't know, most likely cousins she'd never met. Cindy sat next to Judy, who smiled comfortingly at her. Chloe sat on her lap and Libby and Sheen sat next to them.  
  
The vicar started the funeral with a short speech about Jimmy and all the things he'd achieved in his life. He spoke about his family and friends then called Carl to the stand to make a speech. Cindy could see a few tears forming in his eyes as he began to speak. He told them about memories he had of Jimmy back in school, he told about how Jimmy had always helped him with his homework, how Jimmy had always tested his new inventions and experiments on him. When he stepped down from the stand Cindy was sobbing gently, so were Libby, Judy and Chloe. Cindy gave Chloe a hug as Sheen stepped up to make a speech.  
  
Sheen speech was about how Jimmy and Cindy first got together, and all about being his best man at the wedding with Carl; it was a really sensitive and touching speech. Cindy saw again how much more mature the accident had helped Sheen become. Libby was next but she only got a few sentences into her piece before bursting into tears and stepping down, Sheen gave her a hug and the two sat down. Hugh gave a speech on behalf of himself and Judy who was crying silently but uncontrollably. Hugh said that Jimmy had now he wished he'd taken more interest in Jimmy, he'd said he'd always let him lock himself in his lab, Hugh said he wished he had done more father-son things Jimmy when he'd been younger. It was Cindy next, she took a deep breath and passed Chloe to Judy, she got up and stepped up to the stand.  
  
"Jimmy was the best thing that ever happened to me," Cindy began tears streaming silently down either cheek. "I.I loved him s. s. so m. mu. much." Cindy paused to wait for tears to subside. "I wish every day. f. for him t. to be wi. with me, by. m. I can't do this," she ran out of the church tears steaming down her face. The people in the church turned to watch her, Libby started to stand up but Sheen stopped her.  
  
"Leave her be, she's very upset," said Sheen quietly. Libby sat down.  
  
Cindy kept running she didn't know where she was going, as far away from those graves and that church as possible. She didn't know how long she had been going when she came to the riverside. Cindy stopped and collapsed on the grass. She looked over the sparkling blue water. It was a warm sunny day so the river was calm, the water twinkled in the sunlight, a bright turquoise, blue. She'd loved this spot all her life. She used come down here from as young as 11. It comforted her, like when Nick had dumped her, she came down here to think. At 14 she had brought Jimmy down here after their first date. When she'd had arguments with her parents or Jimmy or Libby, she would come down here to calm down and wonder what to do next.  
  
Cindy sat on the grass, her head in her hands. She wept. Until now she'd been able to bottle up her feelings and get on with her life normally. But when she saw those grave stones and imagined seeing one saying, Jimmy Neutron. she just could hardly bear it. Then all those speeches about Jimmy, all the great things he'd done in his life. It just suddenly hit her, as if she'd never properly realised it. Jimmy was dead, she was never going to see him again, Jimmy, gone, forever. It was too much. Now as she sat there on the river bank, looking down over the steep cliffs and down to the sparkling turquoise water, she felt as though a piece of her was missing, Jimmy had taken part of her soul when he died. She cried into her lap for what felt like an eternity.  
  
Eventually she stood up, tears still steaming down her face. She wondered to the edge of the steep drop down to the river. Cindy wondered what it would be like to jump. To plunge silently down towards the river and land with a splash, then drown. Was there any chance of survival, would she go up to heaven and see Jimmy. The possibilities flew around in her mind. She leaned even further over the edge, she wanted to jump, she wanted to know how it would feel. She wanted to die. To put herself out of her misery. But most of all she wanted to see Jimmy again. She wanted to see his face, and touch his skin. Cindy had made up her mind. She lifted her foot as if to step off the edge. Cindy was breathing heavily now, her mind was concentrating on falling down that steep cliff, thinking about how it would be once she died and was with Jimmy again. Her foot was almost completely over the cliff, but suddenly she heard something. A voice calling her name.  
  
"Cindy. Cindy.Cindy," it called softly, as if from far away. She turned around her foot centimetres away from the cliff edge. There was no one there, so she turned back and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the fall. But the voice came back.  
  
"Cindy. you can't jump, don't jump," it called again softly. Cindy turned again, still to find there was no-one there, suddenly she realised, the voice was coming from inside her. She listened again.  
  
"Cindy please don't jump," it was far off, a distant voice. But Cindy could recognise that voice anywhere.  
  
"Jimmy," she whispered.  
  
"Cindy, I love you," said Jimmy's voice becoming clearer now.  
  
"Jimmy, I'm going to jump, then we can be together again, together in heaven." Cindy said.  
  
"No Cindy, you can't jump. My time is over, yours is just beginning." Said Jimmy urgently.  
  
"But Jimmy, I can't live without you, I love you so much, I need to be with you." Cindy replied, her tears were still coursing down both cheeks.  
  
"Cindy, you haven't thought this through, what about Chloe, what'll happen to her if you leave her. What about Libby, she's already lost one of her friends. She needs you now just as much as you need her, and Sheen and Carl need you too. You for can hold each other together." Jimmy paused to let Cindy think. Cindy didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with Jimmy so much, but she knew what he said was true. She couldn't leave Chloe and all her friends.  
  
"Jimmy I love you so much, how will I ever get by without you," said Cindy, gradually stepping back from the cliff.  
  
"Cindy our love was so strong, and it still is, just because I'm not here for you to see, I'll always be around you in spirit. We were so close nothing could tear us apart. I was meant to die, you are meant to live, you have to understand, I may not be there but you still have your friends and our beautiful daughter." And with those last words Cindy felt Jimmy leave her.  
  
"I love you Jimmy," Cindy whispered, before turning to head back to the church.  
Whoo Hoo!!!!!!!! It's finished. What did you think: good, bad please tell me. I think the endings kinda crap but I want your opinion. Please please please review and tell me how I could make it better. 


End file.
